Black Arrow
Black Arrow is the second case of Criminal Case: American Edition (Season 1) and appears as the second case overall. It takes place in the Chale Hills district of New York City. Plot At the American Police Department, Chief Andrea Goff thanked the duo for solving their first case. However, she told the two to find out more if FEAR blackmailed Teresa to kill Dylan. Dante interrupted them to tell that Ryan West, the victim from the last case, was murdered. He told them that he was last seen in a lounge. Chief Andrea ordered the two to head there and start a new case. Dante and the player investigated the crime scene and found Ryan's body with an arrow shot at his back. They also see Ethan West standing over the victim's body while crying. They found a set of clues in the crime scene which were a locket and a pile of dirt. Later on, the two interrogate Ethan about the victim. Ethan said that Ryan was his younger brother. He asked the two if they could find out who killed Ryan and bring them to justice. After the interrogation, they examined the locket they collected and found fingerprints that belong to Tracy Mason. When she was asked about the locket, she said that Ryan was one of her best friends. She said that the locket was a friendship necklace. She also said that Ryan had the same one with her picture. After they asked Tracy, the two examined the pile of dirt they found and collected a huge bloodstained crossbow buried in it. When they gave it to Nicolas, he said that he sent it to Colin and found out that the blood on the crossbow belongs to the victim. Nicolas gathered evidence that the killer is skilled with a crossbow. After they found a profile of the killer, Chief Andrea suggested to go back at the lounge to see if they can still find more evidences for the case. They found a security camera and gave it to Michael Harvis. In the footage, they see Angela Moana having a fight with the victim. When she was interrogated, Angela said that she hated Ryan because he was ignoring her projects. She said that Ryan only cared about is his experimentation projects with an unknown scientist. Later on, they gave the victim's body to Frederick Moran. He discovered that there are traces of a mutton and noodle dish on the victim. The victim's stomach didn't contain this, so he confirmed that it came from the killer. The two found another evidence that the killer eats beshbarmak. getting kidnapped by an unknown man.]] The two reported everything that happened to Chief Andrea. Michael interrupted them because he discovered something on the news. They turned on the television and finds Adison being kidnapped by an unknown man. The man threatened the APD to stop Ryan's case or else he would murder Adison. Chief Andrea ordered the two to solve the case faster and bring Adison back safely. Since the victim was last seen on a park before the murder, the two headed there immediately and found a set of clues. First, they examined the bloody gloves they found and collected a blood sample and sent it to Colin. He confirmed that the blood they collected from the gloves belong to the victim's. However, he found traces of whiskey contaminated in the blood. The victim never drank whiskey before the murder, so it could've came from the killer. This gave them an evidence that the killer drinks whiskey. After the analysis, they examined the FEAR badge they found and discovered fingerprints that belong to Angela. When she was interrogated, Angela told them that she kept it as a secret because she don't want to lose her job. She joined FEAR because she's tired of political issues in America and wanted to stop it using her control. Furthermore, Edward placed her into custody. The team is getting panicked after Andrea is kidnapped. Chief Andrea suggested the two to go back at the park to see if there are evidences that are not yet found. They headed there and found the victim's phone and a locked tablet. They examined the victim's phone and sent it to Michael for analysis. He said that Carlie Freska, one of the Senators in the United States, sent an email to the victim a few hours before the murder. When Carlie was interrogated, she said that Ryan was interested about the companies in America working for science and chemistry. Ryan asked Charlie if she could research and find a list of all of them, so she did the request. After they asked Carlie, they unlocked the tablet they found and sent it to Michael. He discovered that the tablet belongs to the killer, since there were multiple articles on it that tells how to use a crossbow. There was also an article for beshbarmak and a digital copy of a Colombia book. This gave them a new evidence that the killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones. Some time later, Edward received a call from Adison saying that Ryan's killer went to the marketplace to remove evidence. The two headed there quickly and discovered a torn paper and a broken vase. They restored the torn paper they found and received a note from Ethan saying: "You're a grown up, Dylan! You don't need my protection!" When he was interrogated, Ethan said that he wrote the note because FEAR doesn't exist. He don't want to waste time because he's in a busy schedule working. After the interrogation, they examined the broken vase and found skin cells which (from Colin's analysis) gave them the last clue: the killer has black hair. The team later found enough evidence to incriminate Ethan West for the murder of Ryan. Ethan initially denied being Ryan's killer, but later admitted to killing Ryan in the name of FEAR. He said that Ryan's experiments gave him a conclusion that the organization exists. He asked for Ethan's protection to find more information about FEAR, but he refused it since he don't want him to discover the truth about it. Judge Kara Montes sentenced him to 20 years in prison. Following Ethan's arrest, the team focuses on Adison's kidnapping. Since Adison was last seen on the park, they headed there and found Adison's phone. They sent it to Michael and found a message that gave them a new lead where she's kidnapped. Chief Andrea told the team that they're going to the docks to locate Adison. Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is skilled with a crossbow. *The killer eats beshbarmak. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lounge. (Clues: Locket, Pile of Dirt, Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Ryan West; New Suspect: Ethan West) *Ask Ethan West about the victim. (Prerequisite: Lounge investigated) *Examine Locket. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Tracy Mason) *Ask Tracy Mason about her locket with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Locket identified as Tracy's) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Crossbow) *Analyze Knife. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Crossbow; Attribute: The killer is skilled with a crossbow) *Investigate Lounge Tables. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Security Camera, Faded Postcard) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Angela Moana) *Talk to Angela about the fight she had with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Angela is skilled with a crossbow) *Examine Faded Postcard. (New Suspect: Ramon Dominique) *Ask Ramon how he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Postcard examined; Profile updated: Ramon is skilled with a crossbow) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beshbarmak) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Chale Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bloody Gloves, FEAR Badge) *Examine Bloody Gloves. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Examine FEAR Badge. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Angela Moana about her FEAR badge. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Angela eats beshbarmak) *Investigate Park View. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Victim's Phone, Tablet) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Encrypted Phone) *Analyze Encrypted Phone. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Carlie Freska) *Talk to Carlie Freska about her email to the victim. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Carlie is skilled with a crossbow and drinks whiskey) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Rayuela de Ficciones) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Marketplace. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Broken Vase) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Note to Ryan) *Examine Note to Ryan. (Result: Ethan West's penmanship.) *Question Ethan about his threatening note to Ryan. (Prerequisite: Penmanship identified; Profile updated: Ethan is skilled with a crossbow, eats beshbarmak, drinks whiskey, has read Rayuela de Ficciones) *Examine Broken Vase. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Chapter (2/7). (No stars) A New Chapter (2/7) Navigation Category:Chale Hills